deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gosei Knight
Gosei Knight is a character from the Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger, his character adapted into Robo Knight of Power Rangers Megaforce. Fanon Ideas so Far Possible Opponents * Captain Pollution (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Leatherback (Pacific Rim) History Ten millennia ago, the Groundion Headder aided the Gosei Angels in battling the pollution-producing Yuumajuu before he got separated from his allies and sealed in a glacier. Groundion made a pact with the planet itself to give him a means to assume human-like form to fight the revived Yuumajuu and cleanse the Earth of any threat to it. While his motivations put him at odds with the current Goseigers, since humans were not his concern. But in time, when the Matrintis Empire begins its attack, Gosei Knight realizes he and the Goseigers fight for the same thing as his faces his former owner: Brajira. Death Battle Info As the Earth-purifying Knight of Destiny, Gosei Knight possesses Knightick Power which allows him to use Gosei cards of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Tribes. Gear Gosei Knight possesses the Leon Cellular which allows him to access a Gosei Card's Tensou Techniques via a three-digit code on his cards. The Leon Cellular can enable Gosei Knight to transform into Groundion Headder and back, using his Groundion Headder form to travel across distances. His side arm weapon is the Leon Laser, which can be configured into the Leon Laser Sword for his Knight Metallic attack. He can combine it with the Leon Cellular and the Vulcan Headder to form the Dynamic Leon Laser for his Knight Dynamic finishing attack. Groundion & Gosei Ground * Groundion Stats: ** Length: 37 m ** Width: 33 m ** Height: 25.5 m ** Weight: 1500 tons ** Speed: 600 km/h ** Horse Power: 8,000,000 * Gosei Ground Stats: ** Length: 21 m ** Width: 45 m ** Height: 61 m ** Weight: 2500 tons ** Speed: 600 km/h ** Horse Power: 14,000,000 After assuming his true form, the Groundion Headder attaches himself to a manifested construct in the form of an off-road dump truck body. As Groundion, he uses his mass for slamming attacks and can fire Eraser Missiles from his wheels. His finishing attack is the Groundion Laser where he shoots a spiraling energy beam from his mouth while unleashing a torrent of missiles. Groundion can also summon the Knight Brothers Skyleon and Sealeon to execute Tensou Combination to become Gosei Ground. As Gosei Ground, able to fire Eraser Missiles and launch the Knight Brother Headers as guided projectile weapons, Gosei Knight's finishing attack is GrounDrastic, firing a barrage of Eraser Missiles that hit the opponent before ripping though the opponent for the final blow. Feats * Managed to break free from a cage that was designed to drained his energy. * Fought in the first Zangyack invasion, though he lost his ability to assume his Gosei Knight form in the aftermath while his powers were contained in the Gosei Knight Ranger Key. Flaws * Originally didn't care about human safety and preferred to work alone * Unlike the Goseigers, Gosei Knight gains his powers only while resting within the planet. * Can be corrupted by Dark Gosei Power, turning him into Dark Gosei Knight. Gallery Dark Robo Knight.jpg|Gosei Knight as Dark Gosei Knight of the Groundion Headder. Category:Male Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mecha Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Card Wielders Category:Combatants that can transform